Oyasumi Nasai Oni Chan
by PczZitoO
Summary: Miku no puede dormir a causa de un pequeña tormenta, ¿con quien podria quedarse esa noche? pequeños recuerdos y un amor incestuoso sale a la luz MikuoxMiku


**Hola mundo fanfiction *uu***

**—se esconde— ¡GOME NASAI! D: se que estuve mucho tiempo fuera y tal vez algunas querrán asesinarme. Demo... la escuela me secuestro casi dos bimestres D: y he estado muy ocupada para escribir, lo cual a afectado mi memoria —tengo muy mala memoria, enserio x'DD— y ya casi no me acuerdo en que pare mis historias ewé por lo cual me tardare un poquito en tomar otra vez el hilo de las historias xC**

**Tratare de esforzarme en las vacaciones para subir al menos los capitulos de LOVE BLOOD, SECRET LOVE BLACK, y seguir VAMPIR BLUT :DD ademas de escribir algunos One-shot's**

**Bueno cambiando ya de tema :DD**

**Este One-shot lo escribi para el cumpleaños de mi hermana hermana x'DD que fue en Marzo D: lo queria subir para el dia de su cumple pero no pude x que aun no estaba completo x'DD**

**—Lo termine el mero día en la noche x'DD— así que lo subo ahora xP es una pareja que a las dos nos gusta c: hace tiempo que queria escribir algo sobre ellos pero no habia tenido tiempo D:**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Para mi muy odiada hermana(?) xDD awww sabes que te quiero aun cuando tengamos diferencias, yo siempre te querré 3<em>

_Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien ese día, esfuérzate mucho, no dejes que los senseis bakas te hagan dudar :D yo se que puedes c:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>derechos exclusivos de Kira Kagamine c:<strong>_

_**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Oyasumi nasai oni-chan<strong>

**By: B. Poot**

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama...

No podía dormir a causa de la tormenta que se desataba afuera, era un poco difícil de admitir pero, tenía miedo.

¿Y cómo no tenerlo cuando el cielo parece llorar histéricamente?

Se cubrió más con las sabanas al escuchar un trueno caer.

Temblaba mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados a causa del miedo. Aquello no le agradaba para nada, no era como si siempre tuviera miedo de las tormentas, sino que está en particular era aterradora.

—Es solo una pequeña tormenta —se dijo a sí misma, pero no fue de gran ayuda.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo oscuro iluminando todo a su paso, dejando un trueno ensordecedor detrás de sí.

La joven se cubrió ahogando un grito.

Con temor se levanto de la cama, se calzo las pantuflas y emprendió su camino a la habitación al fondo del pasillo. No deseaba pasar la noche sola, no cuando ves en todas partes sombras oscuras producto de los rayos y el miedo.

Había pensado en quedarse con los hermanos Kagamine, pero sería un poco incomodo ser tres en una habitación y en la misma cama, y ni hablar de lo que sentiría ser el mal tercio. Meiko... ¡ni soñarlo! no le apetecía ser su almohada y tampoco escuchar sus delirios provocados por el alcohol, y Kaito... era Kaito, lo cual también lo sacaba de la lista, quedando solo...

—Hermano mayor Mikuo—llamó la peliverde mientras entraba a la habitación. Un ligero ruido fue lo único que necesito para darse cuenta de que lo acababa de despertar.

Un bulto se removió entre las sabanas que lo cubrían, no sin antes soltar un leve gemido de cansancio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica, para después acercarse al pie de la cama—, Mikuo…

El muchacho tardo en responderle, apenas era consciente de quien la hablaba

—¿ Que sucede Miku? —preguntó el joven con voz somnolienta volviendo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada asustada de su hermanita.

Miku se encontraba frente a él con una bata de dormir azul celeste. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas bajas, mientras una almohada reposaba delicadamente en sus brazos como si fuera un peluche.

—¿ Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó Miku con timidez.

Aquella pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría. Mikuo abrió los ojos como platos, mientras la chica jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos en la espera de su respuesta.

—¿¡ E-Eheeeee!? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de las extrañas sensaciones que le hacía sentir?

Ella era su hermana, pero él no podía evitar verla como a una chica.

Hacía ya tiempo que Mikuo había desarrollado extraños sentimientos hacia su hermana que eran difíciles de explicar. El solo verla hacia que su corazón emprendiera una loca carrera, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros, el pensar que estaba con otro chico que no fuera él hacía que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente en su pecho...

Ambos quedaron callados dejando que la lluvia hablara por ellos.

—Por favor —suplicó otra vez con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos verdes temblaron como si fueran a comenzar a llorar—, no quiero estar sola...

Por un momento los Hatsune se vieron cegados por un rayo que ilumino toda la habitación. Un gran trueno resonó en el cielo haciendo que la chica se arrojara a los brazos de su hermano escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Las tormentas eran demasiado tenebrosas.

—¿ M-Miku tienes miedo? —inquirió su hermano sorprendido al notar como su hermana temblaba bajo sus brazos.

La peliverde no dijo nada, o al menos decidió no hacerlo hasta calmarse.

—Tal vez... un poquito —musitó Miku mientras se apretaba más al pecho de su hermano, el cual la rodeo con sus brazos para calmarla.

La ternura y el arrepentimiento invadieron a Mikuo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana sufría por las tormentas?

—No te preocupes —dijo el joven. Acaricio con cariño el cabello de Miku pensando en las tantas veces que ella se había hecho la fuerte frente a él—, yo te protegeré.

Acomodó su cabeza bajo en mentón de su hermano, dejándose abrazar por este. La melodía que tarareaba se le hacía familiar... ¿era una nana?

—Esa canción —susurró suavemente Miku al reconocer la melodía—, es muy nostálgica

Mikuo sonrió al darse cuenta que la canción aun permanecía grabada en la memoria de Miku.

—¿ La recuerdas? —Preguntó el joven peliverde—, cuando éramos niños siempre te la cantaba para calmarte

Miku cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía y por aquel dulce aroma a vainilla que su hermano desprendía. Mikuo siempre había estado ahí para ella, el era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su paño de lagrimas, el era su mundo... su todo.

—Hermano —llamó Miku ganándose la atención de Mikuo, quien había estado jugando con su cabello.

—¿ Si?

—Te amo hermano

Fue algo demasiado rápido para poder evitarlo, ¿pero para que hacerlo? Si era lo que el más deseaba en el mundo.

Un pequeño roce de labios fue lo único que necesito para saber que Miku, su pequeña hermana, también sentía algo por él. Algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar, pero era fácil de sentir el uno por el otro.

Fue un corto beso, algo más bien tierno y dulce. Pero para él había sido el más perfecto porque había sido con la persona más importante para él, con la persona que él amaba.

La chica peliverde se volvió a acomodar en los brazos de su hermano, ya no le importaba la tormenta.

"_Si estoy con mi hermano Mikuo todo estará bien" _Pensó con alegría. Él era su hermano, su confidente, su amigo y su primer amor.

—Buenas noches Miku —susurró Mikuo en su oído causándole algunas cosquillas.

—Buenas noches hermano —respondió la chica con voz somnolienta antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un review?<strong>


End file.
